Hyrule New to Old
by Zeffairan
Summary: This is my first time so I don't care if the critiques are harsh, just plz review it and they will all be taken into consideration, hope you enjoy it. This is set in Modern Hyrule at the moment.
1. The Collision

**Hyrule New to Old**

This story is based from Link's, Zelda's, Midna's and Sheik's POV with the occasional part where it is from Ganondorf's POV, I also have Sheik as a boy in the story in case any of wonder if he is a boy or girl. I do not own these characters but I cannot stop thanking those who made the legend of Zelda. So enough of this, enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: The Collision

Link's POV

"Hey Sheik, hurry up" I yelled from my car, an old Fiat that Link had nicknamed Epona because she was the Hero's horse and everyone said the he looked like the Hero of Time.

"Stop yelling because here I am" Yelled Sheik, who was sitting in the seat next to me!

"Din's sake Sheik, why do you do that to me?" I ask, just like every other day of the week as he brushes his scruffy blonde hair out of his face.

"Because you fall for it every time." He reply's with a grin.

"Fine let's just get to school." I say as I back my car out of the drive.

Sheik's POV

"Hey Link" I say looking over at my twin brother as he drives through the school gates, "Aren't we meant to be getting a new teacher and some new students today?"

"Yeah you're right," he replies, "I wonder what they are like?"

The two of us start to head in when all of a sudden someone screams "LINK!" We both turn around in time to see Ruto Domain run into Link giving him a bear hug.

"Uh, hi Ruto" Link says clearly embarrassed.

"I'm going ahead." I say to Link as Ruto lets go of him, as I walk over to home room and someone calls "Oi, Guardian" I turn around to see who called my name, yeah Sheik Guardian what a name, not like Link Time which is my brother's name, (his Grandmother adopted me a few years ago when my mother dies).

"Hello Darunia" I say with a tone of surprise in my voice, the Rugby Captain has never taken an interest in me before "What can I do for you?"

"What is Time doing with Ruto, they are not a couple are they?"

This takes me by surprise, Darunia probable could get any girl he wanted but he clearly wanted Ruto to be his girlfriend, but Link was the boy that every girl wanted because of his looks.

"No Darunia, Link is not Ruto's boyfriend, though from the way she acts I'd say she wants him to be though."

"So they don't go out?" Darunia asks.

"Ask Link you're self." Pointing behind him, Darunia turns around to see Link standing there staring at Darunia with his blue eyes that are just noticeable from under his thick, dirty blonde hair.

"You want to go out with Ruto?" Link asks, smiling like he had just had a very cunning idea.

With a look of embarrassment Darunia says "Yes, I do."

Link suddenly turns around and calls to Ruto, once she has come over Link says "Sorry Ruto but I cannot go to see that film with you tonight." At hearing this Ruto looks put out and as though she is going to cry, but Link then says "But I'm sure that Darunia would like to take you."

At hearing these words Darunia starts smiling and Ruto says in a flirty voice "Oh would he now?"

"Yes I would if you don't mind?" Darunia says.

"Sorry Link but you're not my type anymore" and with that she walks off taking Darunia with her, as they walk away Darunia turns his head and nods at Link and I as a word of thanks.

"Glad she's off your back" I ask

"Definitely, a Sheikah is still looking out for a Hylian after all this time." We start laughing at Links words as we turn around a corner when we come into contact with something.

"Ooff"

"Ow"

"Aahh"

"Yeowch"

Link and I were flat on the floor with a different two girls on top of us.

One had long blonde hair with blue eyes and a royal like face and without looking at Link I could tell he was only looking at her whilst I had my eyes trained on the other girl, she had long orange hair and looked completely different from her friend, she is obviously a Twili just by looking at her, she has skin that is dark and bright at the same time, it just makes here more beautiful in my eyes. And her eyes just shin like miniature suns as they are red and orange. Honestly, I never did believe in love at first sight, but I truly am in love at the moment.

"Are you two OK? I hear Link ask, I finally turn my gaze away from the Twili and look at Link to find myself looking at a 17 year old boy staring at the girl on top of him with a bit of drool running out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, I think that we are fine" says the girl on top of Link.

"No broken bones anyway." Says the girl on top of me as the girls start to get of Link and I. I kind of feel upset that the Twili is no longer on top of me.

"Sorry about walking into you" I say as I start to get up, "My name is Sheik by the way, and you two are?"

"Oh my name is Zelda" said the girl who fell on top off Link, who happened to get up off the ground without breaking eye contact with her, boy he really likes what he is seeing.

"My name is Midna" the other girl said, as I turned to look at her she quickly turned her head to look at the notice board next to us, wait is she actually looking at the board or is she looking at me in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm Link by the way" Link finally says as he comes out of the trance he had fallen into. Man, just our luck to walk right into the new students, or I at least I think they are the new students because I have never seen them before.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Midna says once she turns back to look at the group, as she opens her mouth to ask something the speakers make an announcement.

"Can Link Time and Sheik Guardian please make their way to the office, Link Time and Sheik Guardian to the office please."

"Well I was going to ask if the two off you could show us to the office, but it looks like you do not have a choice now" Midna says with a smile.

"Yeah, but can you tell us where the girls toilets are first please." Zelda asks.

"Sure, they are some just down the hallway on your left." Lin says, "We'll wait for you here OK?"

"Thanks," Zelda says, "Midna can you come with me because I don't want to be alone right now?"

"Sure I'll come with you." Midna replies, and the two girls walk off, as they get to the toilet doors it looks like the two off them look back, but I cannot be quiet sure. Once the two of them are inside, as if we had rehearsed it, Link and I let out a sigh.


	2. Home Room

Chapter 2: HomeRoom

Zelda's POV

As we walk into the toilets I think to myself "Wow that boy Link couldn't stop looking at me, but saying that I couldn't stop looking at him either, is this truly love at first sight?"

"Zelda why am I in here with you?" Midna asks, "It does not take the two of us for you to go to the toilet."

"Yes I know that, but I don't need to go to the toilet, what I need is to talk to you about Link and Sheik." I say as I start to blush. "I think I have developed a crush on Link and all I have done is fall on top off him and told him my name." At this point I am blush even more.

"Well you are not the only one Zel." Midna replies with a grin, "I think Sheik is a great guy and I could not stop staring at him, I forced myself to look away when he looked at me after I said my name."

"I think Link was starting to drool." I said, "Is that a good thing?"

"Did he ever stop looking at you?" Midna asked.

"Yes when he said his name," I answered, "But he started looking straight back at me and I could not stop myself staring right at him either."

"Well it is obvious that we have found ourselves two keepers Zel" Midna says, "And we have not even signed in yet!"

"I know, it's so exciting" I squealed, "OK, we best go, we have been in here for a while now."

"Yep, let's go face those cute boys." Midna says and we both giggle at this as we walk out of the toilet. As we walk over to Link and Sheik we see them talking, Sheik see's us and nudges Link and their conversation stops immediately.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asks offering his arm to me just as Sheik offers his arm to Midna.

"Sure," I reply taking his arm and trying not to notice the shocked expressions on the faces of the girls around me.

"Let's go." Midna says and we head off to the school office with Midna and I holding on to the two boys so we did not get lost and the hope that we will be able to befriend them further than friends.

Midna's POV

As we headed to the office I held onto Sheik and thought about how I had just bumped into the man of my dreams, Zelda was interested in his best friend, I think they are best friends, but that is a good thing, Zelda and I will not have to fight over Sheik and I would hate to lose my best friend over Sheik.

"So Sheik, what is it like here in Ordon High?" I ask.

"Well it is a little school because of the area around us," Sheik says referring to the forest land that the Ordon village and school is located in, "But it also has its ups to being small, there are less people in the class so it is easier to focus and you get to know everyone quite easily."

"Do you have many friends?" I ask politely, wanting to know if he has a girlfriend.

"Yeah, there is a group of us that hang around at lunch," he says, "There is Saria, you would like her, Nabooru and Rauru, he is the smart guy of the group."

"Do you have a deeper friendship with any of them?" I ask hoping for a good answer.

"Apart from Link, no, we are all just good friends." Sheik answers, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I answer as we reach what looks like the school office.

"Ah, Link Sheik I was wondering where you were," Mr Shad said, "Any you have found Zelda Harkinian and Midna Realm."

"Yeah we sort of bumped into each other." Link said with a giggle from Zelda and I, Sheik smirked at the comment as well.

"Well that is a good thing then," Mr Shad said, clearly oblivious to the fact that what Link said was the literal truth. "Link you are tasked with showing Zelda around today and Sheik you are tasked with showing Midna around today as well."

"Sir, just wondering, why us?" Sheik asks.

"Because you all have the same timetable, each of your classes are exactly the same."

"Really!" we all say with a tone of surprise.

"Yes, now get going to home room before it is too" RING "Late, OK, I will write you a note saying why the four of you are late to home room." Mr Shad said as he wrote a note for us.

"Thanks Sir." Link said as he was handed the note and we all headed off to home room.

Link's POV

"Sorry we're late Ms Ashei," I say as the four of us walk through the door to home room, "Mr Shad gave us a note explaining why we are late." I hand over the note and wait for her to read through it.

"OK, Link and Sheik go sit on the empty table at the back, Zelda and Midna will join you soon after I have had a talk and introduced them." Ms Ashei says and Sheik and I walk over to our seats and Ms Ashei introduces the two girls and then they come and sit down.

"Link, why are most of the girls staring at us?" Zelda asks me.

"Oh I'll tell you why," Sheik says before I can answer, "Link is the boy that every girl in this school wants to go out with."

"So?" Zelda says, "What does that have to do with them staring with looks that could probable kill?"

"They saw you walk into the class with Link holding hands," Sheik said, "They think that you are moving in on Link which they have tried to do all the way through middle school and all of our time in High School without the success of holding his hand, which I believe that you have been doing for the last half hour." Sheik finally finishes and Zelda looks scared Midna seems nervous and as I glance around the room, I see all of the other girls, apart from Ruto who cannot top looking at Darunia, staring at me and Zelda.

"Hey listen," I say to Zelda, see turns to look at me, she looks as though she I about to start crying, "I don't care about those girls, there is only one girl in this school that I care about and I will make sure that that girl does not get hurt by those other girls, do you understand me Zelda." She nods at me and she seems to calm down a bit.

"Thanks Link," Zelda says, as she goes to say something else the bell goes.

"Ok," Sheik says as he stands up and takes Midna's hand, "Shall we head off to Mythology?"


End file.
